


Resignation

by karaokewally



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Mid-Season Three, i mean a little i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokewally/pseuds/karaokewally
Summary: You know that scene where Ed was gonna resign? Yeah it's that but what we deserved





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> okay 1. i wrote this before i even really got near finishing season 3 lmao 2. bear with me this isnt beta'd and is probably totally ooc i apologize and 3. drop a comment if theres any spelling/grammatical errors :)

They were arguing, again. Fifth time this week. It wasn't that they disliked each other, no it was over petty things. What Oswald should say in this interview, or why he shouldn't devote the resources to hunting down Butch. How Ed needed to stop speaking in riddles, especially when it was to the press. Never anything important, not really. But this one, this one was different.

-

"Oswald, if I may, you could find somebody much better suited for the job. Someone who wasn't just released from Arkham." Ed was quiet for a moment. He hadn't felt up for the job when Oswald had given it to him, but he couldn't deny on live television. But now, after a few weeks, he'd finally voiced his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Os, I know I should've given you some kind of heads up on this, but I just, didn't know how to tell you."

 

Oswald was silent. He'd caught Ed leaving the mansion with his bags packed. No 'goodbye', no heads-up, nothing. Edward was just going to leave. That's what really hurt, not that he was quitting, but that he was just leaving.

 

"Oswald, please. Say something. Anything."

 

"I-" Oswald began, not knowing what to say. "You were just going to leave?"

 

Ed leaned against the wall, glasses in one hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other. He, too, seemed at a loss for words. Oswald could see that there was something that the other man wanted to say, but didn't have the words to.

 

"I didn't- I didn't know what to say, Os, I'm sorry. I've been, god, I've been having these thoughts, feelings, I guess." He let out a sigh, and there was this look, this hurt in his eyes when he looked back up. Oswald could barely take it. "It's been like, like with Kristin. They're the, the same thoughts. It's like, the other Ed, the..."

 

Edward trailed off, but Oswald knew how the sentence was supposed to end. 'The killer.' The one that murdered four people, which Ed still blames himself for. Even after Arkham, after all that Oswald had done to try to help him, Ed still blamed himself. It hurt Oswald to think about, to see written across Ed's face. All he wanted was for Ed to be happy. To see himself as Oswald saw him.

 

"Why didn't you tell me? Ed, if you'd just talked to me, I could help you. Just, talk to me. When did they start? The- the thoughts?" Os took a step closer to Edward, wanting desperately to reach out to him, to hold him, to let him know how he feels. But he couldn't, no matter how many times he tried, he could never bring himself to say the words. He was scared, too scared, of what Ed would do. Of what he would do, if Edward rejected him.

 

Ed stared at him. Oswald stared back. He'd wait as long as he needed for Ed to talk, to open up to him. Seconds passed, then minutes. Finally, Ed looked away.

 

"I can't tell you that, Oswald. I'm sorry, I can't tell you why. I- I really enjoyed spending time with you." He picked up his bag, and turned towards the door. Ed managed three steps before Oswald was following him. He'd managed three more before Oswald grabbed his arm. 

 

Ed stopped short. Oswald kept moving, placing himself between the door and the other man. Inches apart. 

 

"Don't leave, please, Ed." It took everything in him to keep his voice steady, so fearful that he was about to lose him forever. "Please."

 

Time seemed to slow and speed up, all at once. Edward raised his hands, gently cupping Oswald's face. His breath caught in his throat as Ed leaned in. Their lips met, Oswald's eyes fluttering closed. He almost didn't believe this was happening. After months of thinking his love as unrequited, weeks of subtle flirtation, it was finally happening. They pulled apart after a moment that felt like forever. 

 

"Did you just kiss me?"

 

Ed cleared his throat. "Was I not supposed to?"

 

"I don't know, but could you do it again?" Oswald smiled as Ed leaned down, pressing their lips together once more.


End file.
